


Margin of Error

by hitokiri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, a rewrite of how Sam is brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Dean would do anything to bring his brother back, but he won't do that.Or, Dean and Jack encounter Lucifer before Sam is brought back to life, and Dean is determined to find another way to bring him back without letting the Devil's dirty hands touch his little brother.





	Margin of Error

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> I live for hurt!Sam. It brings me life and eternal joy. I live for protective!Dean. So Sam dying a lot in the past few seasons, well... you can say I've been recharged and rejuvenated.
> 
> So this deviates from the full canon of the episode. Instead of Lucifer just bringing Sam back, well, he tries to bargain with Dean for Jack instead.
> 
> It's been 2 years since I've actually written a Supernatural fic. Forgive me.

“He can’t be dead... he can’t be...”  


“Jack, I’m sorry--”  


“You just _left_ him there!”  


Castiel closes his mouth, concerned that any further words will set Jack even more on edge. Castiel has seen what Jack can do. He doesn’t need anymore casualties in a universe so fragile. He steps back to give the boy his space while he mourns another person.

“I’m getting his body,” Dean says as he swings his weapon bag over his shoulder. Mary looks like she wants to stop him, but she wants her son’s body back just as much as Dean does.  


Castiel sighs and says softly, “Dean, I’m going with you.”

Growling, Dean grits out with conviction, “You made me leave him there, Cas. I don’t want you coming with me right now. That’s my _brother_ you made me leave to those goddamn vamps, doing god knows what to his dead body. No hunter deserves that; no _human_ deserves that, least of all my brother, and you--”

“I want to come with you, Dean,” Jack says, his voice full of determination. “Maybe I can help Sam. Maybe I can... please.”  


Dean throws one last look at the dejected angel and then nods at the kid. “Let’s go.” He stops in front of Mary who gives them each a hug, whispering, ‘_You bring our boy back_,’ right in Dean’s ear.

*

When they reach the tunnel, they’re expecting anything but what actually greets them. Lucifer stands right outside the entrance with a smug look on his face and blood on his hands. “Son of a bitch,” Dean growls under his breath. Instinctively, he steps in front of Jack to shield him, knowing better yet still hoping that Lucifer can’t sense the raw power emanating from his son.

“Hello, Dean,” Lucifer singsongs with a wave of his fingers. “And is that-- it can’t be-- is that the fruit of my loins? You’ve grown so big!” He takes a step forward and Dean plants his feet. “Dean... come on, you know you can’t stop me. Nothing can come between me and my son.”  


“Except me.”  


Both Dean and Lucifer pause, then they each turn their attention to the Nephilim behind Dean.

“Come again?” Lucifer asks, unsure he even heard right.  


“Nothing can come between you and me, except me,” Jack says. He straightens out his shoulders and says louder. “Sam and Dean and Mary and Castiel... they’re my real family. You’re just a... Dean, what did you call him?”  


“A sperm donor.” There’s amusement in Dean’s voice but he hides it behind a cough.  


“Right. A sperm donor. You are nothing to me, Lucifer.”  


The archangel covers his heart with his right hand, face frozen in shock. “That bitch wasn’t lying. I should have killed her when I had the chance. But hey, listen--” He holds up both hands and shrugs his shoulders like he’s shaking off a bad feeling. “Sammy back there, whew,” he whistles long and loud, “there’s a lot of his blood all over those tunnels. He’s definitely dead but I can, _you know_, Lazarus him. I can undead your baby brother like _that_.” He snaps his fingers. “There are a lot of angels in this Hell on Earth and, boy, did I drain a bunch of them of grace. I’m almost at a hundred.”

“I don’t want you touching my brother ever again,” Dean growls. “I’ll get him back, but not with your dirty hands. Never again. Now let us through, and me and Sammy will kill you later when he’s alive again.”

Lucifer laughs, a fake but amused chuckle like Dean is telling him a shitty joke. “You see, Dean, it’s not that easy. I said I can bring him back like this,” he snaps his fingers again and Sam’s dead, bloody body appears right in front of them. Dean and Jack both gasp, neither of them having seen the gruesome sight yet. It almost brings Dean to his knees, makes him want to thread his fingers in Sam’s long, soft brown hair and whisper that he’ll be okay. “But I think you know that’s not all I can do. I could just as easily incinerate him and leave you _nothing_ to bring back to life. I’d be doing you the favor of the hunters’ funeral, the perfect sendoff. No more Sammy Winchester. So sad.”

“You son of a bitch, what do you want?”  


“I want my son. Let me have Jack, and I will bring back your precious baby brother. But see, it will just be a lease. I will own his life. If you try to take Jack back from me, I will just as quickly take Sam’s life back. So your options are let Sam stay gone and I’ll get Jack some other time whether you like it or not, or I bring him back now and take Jack along with me.”  


Just as quickly as it appeared, Sam’s body disappears from before them and Dean yells “No!” at the same time that Lucifer’s eyes widen and look to Jack.

“What did you do?”  


“I put Sam somewhere. Safe from you,” Jack replies as gruffly as he could muster. “I’m with Dean. I don’t think you deserve to touch Sam, and I... I think I could fix him. I’m _going_ to fix him, and there’s nothing you can do, Lucifer.” He puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and they vanish just like Sam’s body did, Lucifer’s voice echoing in a scream of annoyance against the trees.  


*

“How-- when-- wha-- I think I’m gonna be sick,” Dean says, crouching down to put his head between his knees. Jack stops his nausea with a simple touch to his forehead and he stands back up like angel teleportation didn’t just make him want to throw up the waffles he’d had for breakfast. “Shit, kid, you’re learning a lot here.” He pats Jack on the shoulder. “But were you... can you really fix Sam?”  


“I’m going to try.”  


Mary and Castiel come running to them, “Dean! Jack! Sam just showed up here and--” Mary is in a panic, blood already on her hands from where she touched Sam to look for a pulse or any sign of life. “How did... He’s really gone. I can’t believe it. I finally get to see my boys again and my youngest is...”

For the first time since she’s come back to life, Dean is finally seeing Mary cry. It’s both a relief and heartbreaking to see it. He pulls her into a hug and whispers, “Jack is going to try to save him, Mom,” into her hair. “But until then, we need to up the warding. Lucifer is out there.”

“Lucifer?!” Gabriel chimes in, pulling himself into a standing position. “But Rowena...!”  


“Rowena is alive,” Dean says quickly, “Lucifer said he wishes he killed her when he had the chance. Looks like she fought like hell and I’m not even mad anymore that Sam trusts her. I don’t know what kind of condition she’s in, but we’ve got to get back to the rift before it closes, and Sam is coming with us, dead or alive.” He looks at Jack, says, “If you can’t bring him back here, maybe when we get him home, you and Rowena can do something together to bring him back. We just have to get back to her before Lucifer does.”  


“Dean, I,” Jack starts, “if I can’t bring Sam back and we have to try in our world... I have to be able to come back here. I need to help these people. I want to help these people.”  


“Yeah, okay, fine. But we’ve got to go _now_. I don’t know how much time we’ve got left, or if we have any. Less than 24 hours now that Lucifer is no longer Grace On Demand. So let’s go.”  


“Wait, Dean, if I have the exact location, if I can see it in my mind, I could get us to the rift. All of us. It’s how I was able to get to Mary.”  


Dean looks worried for a moment, mutters ‘_angel travel_’, but nods nonetheless, says, “Let’s go.”

They go to where Sam’s body materialized and Dean feels his eyes tearing up at the sight of him. He’s seen this more times than he ever wanted to, but it never get easier, and he suspects that it never will. He likes Sam’s idea of them dying together. When it’s their time, they’re either going out in a blaze of glory, or they’re going to die in Baby together, old and wrinkly. But he just knows their fate is going to be that blaze. Nothing matters as long as it’s him and Sammy, like it’s always been.

“You can’t be dead yet, Sammy, we go together, remember?”  


*

When Jack’s repeated attempts to revive Sam prove unfruitful, they move onto plan two, and Jack sends everyone with him right to the rift where Lucifer waits for them.

“You see, I knew that if I couldn’t get into your little summer camp there that this would be the next best place to meet you guys. Luci is always right.”  


Gabriel pulls out the archangel blade and squares his shoulders. “Alright, big brother,” he says, “let’s get ready to rumble.”

“Gabriel,” Dean growls, “If you don’t come back, Sam will kill me when he wakes up!”  


The youngest archangel chuckles, “Oh, don’t you worry, Dean. I’ve got this. Luci here has had this a long time coming. Just give Rowena a kiss for me! That flexible little foxy witch, mmm.”

“Oh? My little brother has a crush on Red? I really wish I’d killed her now.”  


“I’m staying too,” Castiel says. “I can’t leave Gabriel alone with him. We’ll catch up with you.” He pulls out the angel blade despite knowing it won’t do much to an archangel.  


Neither of the Winchesters or Jack like the idea, but they have to get out. They jump.

*

Rowena is sitting dejectedly at the table they left her at, three different books from the bunker’s library open in front of her, when four people fall from the opening of the rift onto the floor.

“Oh! You’ve found them! Splendid! They--” she stops when she takes in the fact that the fourth person isn’t moving. Sam Winchester lies lifeless on the floor, bloody and broken, a chunk missing from his neck where the vampire tore it out. “No... Samuel, no. What happened?! And where are my two favorite angels?!”  


“Rowena,” Dean grunts, “Listen, can you save Sam?”  


“Save him? He’s missing a bloody chunk out of his throat! He’s lost more blood than I can restore! I’m a witch, not a god. I’m sorry, Dean, I truly am, but your brother is gone. I was rather fond of him, you know. The hair...”  


“What about me?” Jack asks, voice small and determined. “I am half of Lucifer. If we worked together, could we...”  


Rowena looks him over and thinks about it. “I think maybe.”

*

While she’s working on the spell, the rift flickers and it turns everyone’s attention to it. It’s closing and Gabriel and Castiel aren’t back yet. If it closes, they have nothing.

Just before the rift dims and disappears completely, two figures come flying through it.

Gabe and Cas, bloody and panting, blades still in their hands, land on the floor and stare up at the ceiling. “We waited,” Castiel says between breaths, “until the rift started closing, and then Gabriel blasted Lucifer several feet away with the last of the power he was saving... and we jumped through just as it closed. When Gabriel replenishes his grace... we have to go back and kill Lucifer and then Michael once and for all.”

*

It’s trial and error, and it takes three whole days, but she finally perfects a spell and her and Jack manage to synchronize their power. Jack’s eyes glow yellow and together him and Rowena chant her spell, their arms lifting at the same time. Yellow and purple light comes from their hands, mingling together and heading towards Sam’s lifeless body.

His chest arches, but then nothing happens.

Several moments pass, everyone waiting with bated breath, Dean whispering, ‘_no_,’ and taking a step towards his little brother, when suddenly Sam gasps. His chest heaves and he sits up, hands flying to his throat remembering what happened last. He can’t catch his breath; he’s panicking, gasping, trying to breathe, when Dean steps up and puts his hands on both of Sam’s shoulders and says, “Sammy.”

Then just like that Sam can breathe and he’s being pulled into his brother’s arms and held for dear life.

“Sam,” Jack and Castiel whisper at the same time as Mary makes her way to her boys and hugs them both to her.  


“Oh, Samuel,” Rowena says, a small smile on her lips. She hugs Gabriel in relief, then goes over to the Winchesters and just touches Sam’s perfect but bloody hair. “I’m so glad you’re back, Sam.”  


*

Dean doesn’t let Sam out of his sight the rest of the night. He doesn’t even let Sam sleep in his own room. He closes Sam into his bedroom and they share Dean’s bed, Sam curled up with Dean spooned up behind him. They haven’t done this in years, but Dean _lost_ his brother today. He wants him as close as possible.

He kisses Sam’s neck, right where the vampire ripped out the chunk of flesh, but it’s perfect now, smooth and soft and healed. Sam is _alive_.

“Sammy,” he whispers against the (warmsoft_alive_) flesh, tightening his hold on his little brother’s waist. “I was so scared, Sam. I lost you. You were gone and Cas wouldn’t let me grab you; he pulled me away from you and I wanted to hit him. God, Sam, don’t ever do that to me again. When I saw you hit your knees, those two vamps on you and you called my name... _fuck_, I felt so helpless.”  


Sam presses himself impossibly closer, whispers back, “I know, Dean. It’s okay. You came back for me. You always come back for me.” He turns in the circle of Dean’s arms and presses a chaste kiss to his older brother’s pliant lips. Dean gasps but jerks into action as soon as Sam starts to pull away. He surges forward and locks their lips, harder and more demanding, pressing his tongue against Sam’s lips and giving him time to pry them open for him before slipping inside.

He gets his brother on his back and slides on top of him, never breaking the kiss. His hands move everywhere on Sam, over the shirt Dean lent him that’s too loose from Dean’s broad shoulders, into the sweatpants that had to be tied tight around Sam’s bird-thin waist. His brother may be bigger than him in height, but Dean has the mass, the strength, to keep his brother down, whether Sam wanted to move or not. He manages to get Sam’s dick free and gives it a couple jerks to get him going, breaking their kiss to trail his lips down his neck to leave a mark where the vamp bit him. “This is mine, Sammy,” he growls, and the conviction in his voice sends a shiver down Sam’s spine.

While he’s got one hand wrapped around Sam’s erection, he’s got his other slipping into his own sweatpants to get his own dick hard and ready. He teases Sam’s slit and precome pools around the tip and Sam arches against him, gasping, “_Dean_!” who just smirks with pride and lets them both go in favor of stripping them both down completely. He wants to see Sam fully, wants to leave marks all over him, suck him off, come all over him, and then fuck him hard and come inside him. He wants to plug Sam up and let him go to sleep with Dean’s come cooling inside him, press his hand against Sam’s soft lower belly and disturb the part of himself he left inside him.

He wants him now.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, trying to hide the hint of insecurity, but deep down he knows his brother has always trusted him, always will. Sam nods, but Dean says, “I need you to say it.”  


“I trust you, Dean.”  


With that confirmation, Dean opens his bedside drawer and pulls out the lotion he had in there, laying it beside Sam’s perfect hips. In the meantime, he crawls backwards on his knees and bends down so he’s eye level with Sam’s hard and leaking dick, flicking out his tongue to taste the precome there. “I’m going to make you feel so good, little brother,” he whispers, then takes his dick all the way into his mouth.

Sam gives a shout at the unexpected warmth and grips tight to the sheets under him, toes curling and knees bending. “Oh, f-_fuck_, Dean, that’s-- oh god, that’s so good,” he whines, spreading his legs as wide as they can go. Dean takes Sam’s distraction to coat his fingers in the lotion and tease at the untouched pucker between his round cheeks. Sam shivers when the tip of Dean’s index finger presses against the resistant hole, but doesn’t stop him. His dick is being worked expertly, his brother’s tongue strong and forceful around his dick and Sam can only assume he’s had practice from eating girls out. He never thought about being eaten out, but he wants that tongue _in_ him sometime. Thinks he could come just from that, while his brother holds him down with strong, calloused hands.

There’s two fingers pressing against his hole now and he wonders when he was distracted enough for the first one to stretch him, but once the two stretch him wider, he knows he can’t be distracted now. Two _hurt_ and he whimpers softly, trying to clench, to bear down, to force the fingers out, but Dean is humming against his dick and that drags a loud moan from his mouth. He quickly covers his mouth, not knowing whether their mom or Jack or Cas are anywhere nearby to hear, but Dean pulls off Sam’s dick with a wet pop and growls, “Don’t. I want to hear you. I want to hear everything, kiddo.”

“But mom and--”  


“Shh, don’t talk about mom while I’m fuckin’ you with three fingers, baby boy. Just relax and let me do my thing.”  


That’s when Dean chooses to push the third finger in and Sam honest to god _shouts_ in both pain and pleasure because it hurts, god it hurts, but at the same time they press against something inside him that has him spurting precome all over his stomach. “Oh, _oh_, god Dean, oh my god, I--”

“There it is, that’s it, baby, yeah.” He presses again, harder this time, and Sam trembles, moaning and clenching and undulating his hips and Dean knows he’s ready. He pulls his three fingers out and Sam whines at the loss. “It’s okay, baby boy, I’ve got you, shh,” he soothes, running his clean hand through Sam’s soft hair and letting Sam lean into the touch. Grabbing the lotion again, he generously coats his dick and slides back up his brother’s long body, pressing their chests flush and grinding their hips together. Sam is shaking beneath him as he kisses him again before lining his dick against the stretched and trembling hole. “It’s okay, Sammy,” he says softly, hand resting against his cheek for comfort, as he presses the tip against the tight ring of muscle. Sam arches and whimpers in pain and Dean kisses him again to quiet him, lets him adjust while he sheathes himself completely inside his baby brother. “Oh fuck, Sammy, _fuck_.”

Sam’s erection flagged with the intrusion, but Dean gives it a few long jerks to bring it back to life and Sam catches his breath before he’s moaning and begging for more. “Dean, Dean, _Dean_.”

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good. My perfect little brother, born to take my cock, right baby boy?” He rocks his hips back and forth and grabs onto each of Sam’s thighs and lifts, says, “Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart, come on,” and Sam does, He locks his ankles together and pulls against Dean’s lower back, forcing him in deeper and they both gasp. “_Fuck_, kiddo, I didn’t think you could take me any deeper but... damn,” he growls and picks up the pace, fucking Sam within an inch of his life.  


When he feels that he’s getting close he slows down, wants his baby brother to come first, and just grinds against his prostate, holding his dick there to stimulate that spot inside of Sam that’s making him shiver and sweat. He pistons his hips three, four times against that bundle of nerves and Sam’s hands fist the sheets so tight they turn white. He feels Sam tightening around him considerably and knows he’s close, knows he’s about to come all over them both. He grinds one more time and with a scream that would probably wake the dead, Sam comes, tightening impossibly around Dean’s overstimulated dick, pulling him into an orgasm almost at the same time. He presses hard against Sam’s abused prostate and lets his brother milk him dry, cementing his come inside him where it belongs.

He collapses on top of Sam, panting, gasping for breath. It was the best sex he’s had in a long time. Sam’s eyes are closed and Dean leans up slightly to press kisses against each eyelid before finally sitting up on shaky hands and knees to pull out of the now leaking pucker. He slides back down his brother’s sated body and spreads his legs gently to get a good look at the abused hole. It’s red and puffy and leaking Dean’s seed, and Dean couldn’t be more proud of himself.

Sam whimpers, trying to close his legs when Dean presses a finger against the sensitive pucker, but he shushes him with a soft voice, “I’m just checking you out, little brother, making sure I didn’t hurt you.” When his finger comes out with nothing but Dean’s come, he knows he didn’t do any damage and he sighs in relief. He smiles up at his brother, who’s sound asleep by the time Dean’s done. He chuckles and slips his sweats back on, but without underwear this time, and kisses his brother’s forehead before slipping quietly from his room to sneak to the bathroom.

Jack is standing just down the hall and Dean almost has a heart attack. “Jesus, kid!”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I heart Sam scream and I was worried he was hurt. Castiel assured me Sam was not hurt but I wanted to be sure. He said you were taking care of him.”  


The innocence in the kid’s face drives Dean crazy, and the fact that that freaking angel _knew_ what they were doing is definitely a conversation Dean never wants to have with him. He grunts, “Sam’s fine, Jack, don’t worry,” before walking past him and heading into the bathroom for a washrag and warm water. He pats Jack on the shoulder on the way back to his room, and then shuts and locks his door. Sam is sound asleep, curled up naked on Dean’s bed and Dean can’t think of a better sight.

He cleans the come off his stomach and thighs and dick, but leaves his ass full and leaking before pulling the sweatpants back onto him and spooning back up behind him again. He falls asleep with his little brother in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
